In a storage system such as a SSD that uses a NAND type flash memory of the related art, pre-fetching of reading out data predicted to be requested from a host from a NAND type flash memory is carried out in advance to hide the waiting time of when reading out data from the NAND type flash memory, and the performance is enhanced with an access pattern such as a sequential read.